


And the Bible Didn't Mention Us (Not Even Once): Art Post

by patriciatepes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriciatepes/pseuds/patriciatepes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for agirlnamedtruth's story, And the Bible Didn't Mention Us (Not Even Once)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Bible Didn't Mention Us (Not Even Once): Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or any of the screencaps or promo pictures used in these manips. Other images were found in a google image search. Butterfly brush by kowaresou.deviantart.com. Flaming wings by tigers-stock.deviantart.com. Shadow wings by shd-stock.deviantart.com. Flame script by fence-post.deviantart.com. Non-standard patterns by iceytina.deviantart.com. 
> 
> The wonderful story I did the art for is here: [And the Bible Didn't Mention Us (Not Even Once)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/495591)

  


  



End file.
